


Only YOU can save us

by IownTheNight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IownTheNight/pseuds/IownTheNight
Summary: Time Travel?.Tricky, Terrifying, scary, uncertain. Yet what the future holds for the Avengers might not be so bad after all, especially for Steve and Natasha. In an alternate future timeline, the two discover that they might not be so cold and damaged after all and that within their painful lives, they managed to create something beautiful. A son that might be the savior of all of them, and perhaps the universe.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Into The Future

1\. Into the future

Time travel. Just the sound of the concept brings shivers down your spine. So many things can go wrong when you jump into different timelines, so many things can change in a blink of an eye. You can alter reality as you know it, and by doing so...you end up creating other dimensions and other timelines. It is just a vicious cycle of never ending. You do it Once, you can never go back to the same exact present you were in. That is just the way it works. 

But what choice do we really have?, is either this or lose the people we care for the most, Thanos has proven that the only way to defeat him is by going back in time, and getting the stones before he does. Are we risking everything we have now?, yes we are. Is that a chance we are willing to take?, yes it is.

The Avengers initiative was created to defend the world, and we cannot...we will NOT surrender now, we Just can’t!. The remaining of us has to fight and we are willing to fight. Till the end, that is a promise we made together. Is a promise we cannot break. 

“ This is the fight of our lives, and we are going to Win. Whatever it takes!”

His first priority was to defend humankind at all cost, that is what he signed up for before being stuck in the ice for 70 years. Captain America was simply not Captain America if he let this opportunity of doing the right thing slide by without doing anything.So together, with the fellow Avengers that are left, he will take a chance, and they will take a stand. 

To his right Natasha stood with her arms crossed, in a very defensive way. It was a habit we had gotten used to. To always be on defense. Her hair was neatly braided, and the worry expression on her face was painful. She has mentioned more than once she didn’t have anybody. No family, just friends. Us, she only had us, we were her family. And even thought in the beginning she thought things with Bruce would have gotten somewhere, destiny has a way of playing out. Since the snap she has become extremely reserved, she barely speaks and we have gotten used to sharing peanut butter sandwiches at night when nightmares are too much to handle. We sit quietly, each of us on opposite ends of the couch, she lets me play old records even though she rolls her eyes in annoyance, but deep down I know we enjoy eachothers company. 

Times have become sad and grey. People walk on the streets lamenting deeply what happened five years ago, nothing is the same, and nothing will ever be the same regardless of our attempt to bring everybody back. But we have to try. We owe it to them to try. And us united with Pym Particles in hand, we make our way to the very uncertain and disturbing past. 

__________________________________________________________

“ you have to let me go”

“ No Clint, you have a family...you can get them back.”

“ not by doing this, not by sacrificing you”

Wow. Tears in my eyes feel so foreign. When was the last time I cried?,when was the last time I felt like this?, with my heart inside my stomach, nauseous. All is on the line, and we only have one chance at this. Clint has been my best friend since probably always. He spared my life many years ago and since then, we have been inseparable. He is a brother. A pillar in my life that I cannot afford to lose, he is too important and I cannot let him die, not on my watch. Through the years we have become like one, at least on the field. Both of us being the only spies in the Avengers, it has only brought us closer, we have been able to anticipate each other's moves before they happen, that is why when fighting, I would choose Clint over anybody. 

Yet at the brink of losing Clint in order to get the soul stone, my mind races back to Steve. Freaking Roger's have been on my mind more than bad dreams and memories. We have become almost family,the two of us. After everyone goes home and voices fade out, we are still there, the two of us in what used to be the Avengers Compound, Him in his corner and me on mine. Watching boring old movies as the hours pass by, or listening to those old ridiculous records he loves so much. And this has become routine. We do not speak about anything deep because we know it hurts, yet that is ok because we have each other, and for some time that has been enough. 

I pretend like I don't notice, but I do. I see from the corner of my eye the way his hair falls on his eyes when he comes out of the shower and starts making coffee in the morning.The way he whistles like an old man as he makes his everyday breakfast, too starving because he has probably ran at least ten miles. The way he just uses cheap body spray because he suffers from allergies if perfumes are too strong. He is too important in my life, and losing him...that I do not think I can handle either. 

But as if on cue,while holding Clint’s hand, the flash before our eyes is too bright. It burns as it penetrates my eyelids, but the voice that comes along with it is truly a surprise. The red suit is too familiar not to notice. 

" Tony?"

" Stop! You don't have to do this, not anymore. I've found a way!"

" What are you talking about?"

" I'm from the future"

And that statement was scary and unbelievable at the same time.From the future?, But...how?, How did he know we were gonna be here at this same exact time?. Wind starts picking up, Clint looks at me, as if asking if we can trust this mildly old version of Tony Stark, but what choice do we really have? Is either that or one of us has to say goodbye forever. I Can't do that to Clint, and I can't leave Steve in the world alone. They don't deserve that. Neither of them.

" We only have one pym particle left each. If we go, we will not be able to go back home"

" Where we are going, we do not need pym particles, I'll explain when we get there"

" What about the others?"

" Don’t worry about that, Pepper is on that as we speak !, We don't have much time"

Taking a chance has been all we have done lately. So why not?. Tony guides us through the portal and everything fades as the light becomes very bright again. Twenty seconds I counted. That is how long the bright light lasted. That is how much my heart stopped as we stepped into the unknown. 

When white is no longer visible, I manage to completely open my eyes. Surrounding us is metal, and vibranium and Copper. Electricity still radiating in fast circles around us. Sophisticated equipment everywhere with the Stark logo on it. To our right, Fury stood in his signature leather coat, hands behind his back. A smirk on his face. Tony stepped out of the energized circle, and we followed. 

" At last! Agent Romanov, Barton"

" Nick,...you...you are alive? what the hell just happened?"

“ Welcome home”

“ How?, how the hell are we here Stark?”

“ Barton, hey, why dont chill, go drink a Mojito or something, F.R.I.D.A.Y, a Mojito for Mr. Cranky here please”

“ I'm not in the mood for your stupidity Tony, and by the way...how the hell do you look so young if you are from the future?"

“ok first of all, When are you really in the mood? And second,don't be jelouse, we all know I've always been the sexier avenger”

“ Gentlemen!, can we please focus on why we are really here?”

Natasha is a lot of things, but naiave is not one of them. She knows that when Fury was present in any mission, things were serious. After thinking about him dead when Thanos used his snap to get rid of half the population, it was definitely a sign of relief to see him there. So she ran across the room and hugged him tight. He was always a father figure to her, and maybe to the rest of the Avengers too. 

“ I'm so glad to see you, I thought...we thought you were gone”

“ I was Agent, but your sacrifice years ago, brought us all back.”

“ You mean, we did it?, we defeated Thanos?”

“ Indeed you did, but with too many lives sacrificed”

“ My family Fury, where are they?, are they alive?”

“ Relax Agent Barton, they are all alive and safe for now. You all managed to bring them back with the snap Tony did five years ago”

“ Five years?, five years have gone by since everybody has been back?”

“ That is just the thing Agent, everybody else was brought back, but we lost all of you in the battlefield...except, well Iron Man”

Natasha’s heart dropped to her stomach at the sound of that. Lost? What did he mean by that?. Have they all die, if that is the case how can she still be there. Breathing. She looked at herself just to make sure she was not disintegrating like the rest of the team when Thanos snapped his fingers for the first time. 

“ That is not funny Fury”

“ Do I look like the type of man to make jokes about this type of matter Agent Romanov?”

With cold hands and a shaky whisper she asked in a very low terrifying tone what first came to her mind.If Fury was telling the truth, then that only meant one thing she didn't know she was sure she could hear. “ Where is Steve Fury?, tell me he's not gone!”

“ He is gone, that is why Pepper just went to get Steve and the team from your timeline to bring them here”

“ What are you talking about, what timeline?”

“ Agent, there is something I need to show you”

With experienced hands, Fury managed to bring up a monitor that looked like all the tech she has used to see in Starks labs. Holograms popped up everywhere around them with pictures of all her fellow Avengers,stats, biographies. To the right, beside her picture there was one that stood out. Perfectly lined up small teeth, green piercing eyes. Blond short hair. Nick Rogers. Age: 6.Special Abilities: TBD. A true resemblance to Captain America. And she knew, right there and then what all this meant, the too familiar sideway smile that she can look at every time she stands in front of a mirror. Yet she asked anyway because she needed reassurance. 

“ I don’t understand, what is all this Fury?”

“ This is your son Natasha, this is yours and Steve’s son”


	2. It has been him all along

2\. "It's has been him all along"

Steve Rogers didn't believe what was In front of his eyes. He didn't. Yet when Pepper Pots appeared in New York, just as they were about to engage in battle to retrieve the stones, the face Tony made was a picture he had never seen before. He was surprised,just in plain awe and so was I. Armed inside a blue and silver suit was the adorable and sensitive Pepper. Her eyes are full of worry. 

This was all too familiar, yet so strange it messes with my mind. The adrenaline was so much I started seeing blurry, especially because the mission should not be deviated. A lot of people depend on this. I feel the blood pumping rapidly as I look everywhere for any signs of danger, the alien creatures Loki brought to earth are starting to arrive and we have absolutely no time to waste. I was anxious, but mostly to be honest because of Natasha. 

Sure she knew what she was doing, she was dangerous and could defend herself, but I am not there. With her. When the Avengers fight, we fight together, and my eyes tend to once in a while check on her to make sure she is alright without making it too obvious, she would never forgive me if I she knew. But lately she has become my “go to” person. She listens, quietly...and doesn't answer, she doesn't judge me, but she doest have to say a word for me to know...that she understands me. She sees me as her equal and I haven't felt anything like that since Peggy. 

Peggy was so different from Natasha. She was delicate, too careful about her words when she was around people, she liked me very much, maybe she even loved me, even though she never got to say it,I know she loved me but it was simply not meant to be. She did get to have a normal life after all, she got married, and had children and once upon a time I wanted to be that man, but not anymore. She will always be a beautiful part of my past, perhaps the best part, but my present is here….the Avengers, and Natasha. 

I was able to notice the bright portal where Pepper stepped out of. Full of colors and energy. Tony was speechless, never in his wildest dreams he had thought to see the love of his life flying through a portal, let alone wearing an armored suit. Time however was ticking,we have to get the stones before we get discovered, and this very massive bright portal was making it too hard to blend in.

" WHOA! Pepper?"

" Tony, quick we have to go"

"Go, where? What are you doing here...wait why are you wearing that, where did you get that?"

"Im from the future"

“ Wait what?”

If we were confused, well that was an understatement. We were just speechless at her words, at the way she would fire at the strange creatures that were attacking us. Her suit was even more innovative than Tony’s, the way she would move with suave and precision was just savage.She was actually making us look like preschoolers with her fighting techniques. 

“ Hi, am Ant-Man...have we met before?”

Scott Lang is just…, well there is no way to really describe him. Sure, the kid has a good heart, but apparently, there isn't much upstairs than mostly hair. He is fast, clever, perhaps maybe nice but intelligent...well, not that much. So leave it to him to just make the most ridiculous comments at the worst times, yet Tony was not having any of it. Not right now anyways. . 

“Dude, really?”

“What?”

“ We can just stand here and chat all day or we can actually go...and by go, I mean GO, Now!”

" Pepper, we can't, we have a mission and we are so close...we can't risk it" Steve pleaded looking in Tony's direction, knowing very well he was thinking about jumping into that portal without any hesitation.

" Cap, this is bigger than all of us, and we will explain, I promise, but right now we have to go. The others will meet us on the other side"

" the others?, wait what others?" This time it was Tony who spoke. Scott was just in the middle looking to each direction, intrigued by all of it,and I was starting to lose my patience 

" what about Bruce?" 

" Strange went to get him, come on we have to go"

Tony looked at me and I looked at him back. We were asking silent questions to each other while Scott was asking Pepper about the blazers of the armor on the palm of her hands, inquiring what type of metal was the suit made of, to which Pepper answered that it was vibranium. We really should have discussed this, form a plan, save the mission. But with Tony Stark nothing is that simple. He armed himself with his suit, from head to toe. "See you on the other side Cap" and just like that he jumped into the portal. Pepper followed and Scott, well...you know Scott. So against my will, I had no other choice but to follow.

It felt weird at first. Such bright lights made me dizzy as I felt myself falling. Just falling into a hole of light. One thing was for sure, if we risked the mission for this, then it better be worth it. Not much time passed since we made the jump. Perhaps maybe seconds. And my feet found ground again. I held my shield in front of me just in case we were in danger, but when the lights faded, there was no immediate danger. And I was surprised to see everybody. 

We stepped out of the portal. Or the advanced piece of technology that created the portal. There were sounds of turbines dying down and electricity ended. Computers are everywhere, mixed with a very expensive collection of Iron Man's suits, each protected by a clear looking shield. 

All of a sudden, my eyes met hers. Blue met green, and for a moment the thought of everything being ok crossed my mind. I took a deep breath, for the looks of it, everybody is here, and most importantly, she IS here. Safe. But the look that those green emeralds hold, was painful. Painful and scary?, was Natasha Romanov scared?. Never, since I met her have I seen her like this. Red puffy eyes, full of questions, skepticism and desperation?

" wait, wait, wait ! What the hell is this?, why is there another me here?"

What can really be more scary and annoying than being in the same room as Tony Stark when he was having a tantrum?, simple...being in the same room as TWO Tony Starks having a pissin contest. 

" F.R.I.D.A.Y, who's this impostor?"

" Jesus Christ, wasI really this arrogant back then?"

" You've always been this arrogant, then and now"

"Shut up Barton!"

"Shut up Barton!"

They both spoke at the same time. Looking at each other weirdly. Pepper rolled her eyes and all I could do was walk forward. To her. Oh, yeah and Fury. Wait Fury is here?. 

" Fury, I thought we lost you" we shared a very friendly yet manly hug. Fury has been my mentor since the beginning, since I became the man out of time. He recruited me, he pleaded that the world needed Captain America again, he made this...this family that now everybody calls the Avengers. 

I took in my surroundings a bit more. Expensive equipment everywhere branded with the so familiar Stark logo. Thor was in the corner sitting down drinking what appears to be a beer. Bruce, well...he was pretty much intrigued by something some tall middle age guy with a fancy cape was telling him. Maria Hill was simply typing away and looking at different screens. Scott, AKA Ant Man was running around the lab, looking into each of the suits that were on the wall. Peter Parker was just hanging from the ceiling. 

And Natasha, well she was just Natasha. I could tell she was glad to see me, because when she laid her eyes on me, she took a deep breath just like me. I nodded in her direction and she nodded back, her eyes finding the computer Fury was working on.

" Captain, it is good to see you. We have been expecting you. There is so much we need to cover. Alrighty everybody listen up!. I'm gonna quickly brief Rogers and Romanov, Mrs. Potts, do you mind taking everyone downstairs?"

" Not at all, come on guys. You too Peter."

" Ok first of all, I want to listen to whatever you have to say, and second I have questions too."

" Oh my God, would you just listen to yourself?, You bitch more than a teenage girl that just got rejected from the cheerleaders squad"

" I'm going to...allow what you just said because you are clearly a version of me, but just know, that I have my eye on you."Groans were heard as everyone exited the room.

" What's going on Fury, how are we in the future, how are there two Tony's here but only one of each of us"

" Captain, five years ago...you, along with everyone, sacrificed everything to bring the rest of the world back. Stark was able to steal the stones just enough time so he could replicate Thanos' snap, and therefore undo all the damage he had done. Unfortunately and for some reason we still do not know, we only lost the Avengers, well except Tony"

So that explains why there are two Tony's and only one of each of us. Still the fact that we defeated Thanos is certainly good news. That means that Sharon is back. 

Sharon. I haven't really thought about her since the first snap. It saddened me to know she was gone, but unfortunately I cannot say I was heart broken. Sure our make out sessions were good, sex was decent but we never got to that deep connection I had with Peggy, much less with Natasha. 

" The reason we are bringing you here, is because we think Thanos will be back. The universe is a mystery Rogers, The stones are currently in our possession, we cannot put them back because if we do, they will be too easy to find. However, we just find out that there are two energized rings, they call them the Mystic Rune Rings, if you combine them...the destruction could be fatal. They could do more damage than the stones"

" Where are these rings hidden"

" It's not so easy, we were missing a key element, but now I think we have found it, or maybe I should say...him, we have figure out it is him, it has been him all along"

" Him? , Who's him?, Stop with the riddles will you!"

" Steve, just... listen"

" Captain, we just brought you back from a timeline where your mission was to get the stones, and you did, but not all of them,Loki took one of the stones and disappeared, making you call off the mission. Agent Romanov was about to sacrifice herself to get you that stone, but it was you, Cap, who called it off"

At this my expression was probably just blank. So many terms and missions and stones, my head was throbbing. I took off the helmet, my hair is probably sweaty by now. Natasha didn't look at me, her eyes were fixated on the screen in front of her. 

" So How are we here, I thought we defeated Thanos" Fury circle around me and brought up the screen Natasha was looking at. Avengers everywhere. Bios, stats, medical records, you name it, it was here. All here.

" After that first attempt, the Avengers that were left entered a rough patch. You started to hang out more with Thor, and we'll Asgard is known for their powerful alcoholic elixir. You, Captain America, started to get drunk once in a while, one of those days you and agent Romanov well...I guess you can put two and two together, nine months later...here is the result." Fury zoomed in the picture of the little boy with green eyes that looked too much like him. But it is impossible, him and Nathasha...no, it couldn't be.

" This is your Son Rogers, his name is Nick Rogers Romanov, Natasha named him after me when she thought I was gone with Thano's snap. "

" Nat..Natasha?"

" Steve, I Know...I know"

" But I thought you couldn't"

" I can't, apparently your super soldier serum has something to do with it."

" One more thing Rogers, he doesn't know who you are, you both disappeared a year after he was born. I raised him with the help of Agent Hill, but I told him stories about how his parents saved the word, and how one day...he will be with you two again, also...and this is yet to be confirmed...he is showing signs of being autistic"

" Autis… what?"

What is it with him and these freaking powerful and strange terms?. I'm 95 and I've never heard anything like this before. I feel like I'm losing my damn mind. 

" Hey…hey, is ok Steve"

" Natasha what is he saying, I don't understand"

" I...hey, is ok, I will explain everything to you. Fury can you...can you give us a minute?"

" I'll be downstairs"


	3. Half of Him is Mine

3\. Half Of Him is mine

I hated this. Every aspect of It. I hate not knowing how to react. How to comfort him. His anguished look was just...well, there isn't a word to really describe it. He sat down. Defeated on one of the computer chairs. The blue of his eyes was darker, and honestly for the first time I don't know what to say.   
It was just him and me. Here. Nobody else, yet I feel like my knees are giving up. I feel my pulse racing, all of this was just simply too much. 

" Nat ...how?" Is the only thing he managed to ask. There are so many things and feelings flying through my mind that I feel like I'm suffocating.

I am a product of the Red Room, they should have taken the opportunity away from me, to have kids that is. Then again they never did anything drastic as taking everything out. They decided that tying the tubes was enough, therefore there wasn't any healing time involved. I understand. He is as shocked as I am. 

To be honest, I never wanted this. I thought the possibility of having a normal life was simply not there, at least not for someone like me. I never had a mother. Never had that so-called unconditional love that normal people talk about. I never had that bond with anyone, I do not know what that feels like. But seeing that picture, and admiring the way his hair falls on his forehead, almost covering his right eye, it's just a reminder that he is Steve's. And Steve has always been a decent and good person. And I cannot prevent myself from feeling this unknown need to protect him. Because he is mine. Half of him is mine, we made him. Whether it was a mistake or not, he exists, and I am his mom. Even the term is scary. And Steve doesn't have to stay, he doesn't have to commit or be involved if he doesn't want to. 

" Apparently, your serum just made your sperm more...well you know" It was weird to speak in such terms, especially if it involved the both of them. 

He nodded, still almost speeches. He has mentioned before that he wanted a life with Peggy, the big house with the white picket fence and a golden retriever. He mentioned it once when we were home, splitting a peanut butter sandwich. No jelly, because he doesn't like jelly. But he also made it clear that it was a dream he wanted long ago, circumstances have changed. We have changed. 

" So he's six…"

" Yes, he’s six"

A long minute passed by before he spoke again.

" I, we...we made this, you and me huh?"

" Apparently"

" Wow I...I don't know what to say, I feel scare as fuck...but at the same time exited?, I don't know how to describe it." Wow, Captain America shedding tears is something I never thought I would see. He has always been so strong, so unbeatable. And all I could do was smile while I wiped off my face the tears I was also spilling. Because this is overwhelming. 

" He...he looks so much like you Steve" he nodded in agreement. 

" He has your eyes"

" How do we do this?" He asked, standing up and pacing back and forth.

" Do what?"

" This! Parenting"

" I have no idea, there is so much I still don't understand, Fury says he...he says he is smart. He says he still cries at night, because he feels alone. He says he is different”

“ Different like what?” The look of concern in his eyes is genuine. 

“ He says he is very sensor-oriented. He hears noises not a lot of people can hear. Fury says his favorite food is chicken with green beans, and he eats that everyday because he doesn't like anything else. He has fruit loops for breakfast every morning. He doesn't like change.”

“ Hhmm” That's all he said. And that is enough for now.

“ When can we...you know?, see him?”

“ Do you want to?”

“ What kind of question is that, he is my kid!” He was defensive now. I could feel the frustration in his voice. 

“ You don't have to do this”

“ Do what?”

“ Be involved, you don't have to. I can do this on my own.” And that statement is true. I do not need anybody to help me with this, hell, I've never needed anybody and now that I know there is someone that is part of me, I cannot help but to feel selfish and overprotective. 

“ I know. I know you can do this on your own. But you don't have to, hell i guess we will get married and-” I couldn't help but laugh sarcastically at his words. Married?, Me?, The Black Widow?”

“Whoah!, Slow your roll. Nobody is getting Married, this isn't the 1940’s anymore”

“ Well excuse me for trying to be a gentlemen, If a guys knocks up a girl then-”

“ Steve I am not a sixteen year old. You didn't knock me up!, it was consensual”

“ how do you know?, maybe I forced you, or-”

“ You are freaking Captain America!, trust me Steve, you didn't take advantage of me, if it happened I'm pretty sure it was consensual”

I wasn't lying after all. He is a very handsome guy. He had a couple of drinks, probably me too and then that happened.We had sex. Probably a one night stand that we regretted the next morning. Not because he isn't attractive, because HE IS. But because we are friends, we are partners and sex just tends to complicated things. 

It isn't however the first time I pictured it. Being with Steve that way. I haven’t had sex in such a long time that it was meant to happen eventually. I can admit that I see the way his tank top shirts hug his torso, the way the sweat drips down his body when I see him train for long hours with no end in sight. The way his big hands punch the old sand bag in the gym downstairs. Sharon Carter was lucky. She had Steve,before she disappeared I mean, she enjoyed him, not only his looks or his body, but his probably tender kisses too. Peggy had that, Sharon had that, yet here I am with a kid that is his too and I didn't even get to taste what that feels like. 

But it's ok. Because love relationships with me never last. Some men have described me as cold. And I am. I am cold because I'm scarred, because I know the face of pain, of loneliness and rejection. Something with Cap would have been just another fling. A very hot one at that. 

“ You probably felt alone, me too...and then One thing led to the other" I took a deep breath "The point is, this is a surprise and a shock for you as it is for me Steve. Did I ever imagine this happening?, No. The matter of fact is that he exists. And he is yours and he is mine. I cannot force you to be involved, but I cannot also force you NOT to be involved. It’s up to you. I know what I want, and I want him. He will have me even if he doesn't have you, and I promise I Will tell him stories about you and how much you cared. But don't do this because you feel forced. He doesn't deserve that”

At this my voice cracked, because regardless of this awfully weird and complicated situation, he is my friend. And I care for him more than he might actually know. This just puts friction on our friendship, and I cannot live without Steve. I can’t. I've gotten used to this, to us being a team. Its Cap and Nat, it has been us for years now and this is just a curve-ball. 

“ Nat, he is mine too...well, half of him anyways. And I want to. I want to be there for him. My father, he...he was a drunk. He used to beat up my mother and me all the time, I never had that, but he will. He will have a dad. He will have me, and you. I know this is crazy and If you don't want to get married I can't force you, I guess that is just the way I was brought up" His hands found mine, and he squeezed them, reassuring his words "But just know that I'm here. We are friends. We can handle this as friends." 

All I could do was nod in agreement, but I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that it will be more complicated than that. There is so much going on that this specific situation couldn't come at any worse time. We have Thanos to deal with. the mysterious rings, and then there is the team. What the hell should we tell the team?. This was just too crazy, too unexpected and is throwing everything off.

“ Fury says we can probably see him tomorrow, he will bring him here. He is planning a simple mission for the team just so it isn't too awkward on the kid”

“ Tomorrow then”

“ Tomorrow what?”

Tony Stark has always been obnoxious. Smart, but annoying. His frown was evident and his voice made the two of us jump like two highschoolers when they get caught by their parents doing something wrong. Steve just looked at him exasperated. He wasn't in the mood, and honestly me neither. 

“ Tomorrow non of your business”

“ Well seeing as you're currently under my roof, I would say it is my business”

“ What do you want Tony?”

“ To know what the hell is going on, Fury wont tell me, the other me wont tell me and I want to know why?What's with the secrets Capcycle?”

“ Tony, stop”

“ Red, please tell me what the hell is going on, i'm going crazy here”

“ You will know soon enough”

It's all Steve said before turning around and leaving me behind with a pissed off Tony Stark.


	4. I Am Nick

4\. "I am Nick"

Scared. Terrified. Out of breath, and this is just how I feel. Confused maybe?. I don’t know anymore. I couldn't sleep last night thinking about today and the lack of rest is starting to get to me. Is making me impatient. We didn't speak about it anymore yesterday, we just pretended like everything was normal, at least in front of the team. Fury briefed them and came up with a simple mission for them to just get them out of here. Something about scouting a nuclear site that was supposevely hidden and only Hydra knew about, to be totally honest I didn't really listen, my mind was somewhere else, Tony argued, of course he did!, wanting to know why Only Natasha and myself were staying behind, to which Fury answered that he wanted to go over the plan for the retrieval of the Mystic Rings...and yeah, Tony didn't buy that at all, but still he agreed because that meant the he could be in charge, even if that mean fighting with his future self over the leaders position in the team.

I didn't want to sleep in this place, but I did and my room was exactly the same as the last day I saw it. Six years go by, and nothing has changed. Simple, clean, organized....and missing her. She was the only thing on my damn mind. Natasha. I have a kid...a son with Natasha. So many times we have danced around the idea, the occasional flirting...the “grabbing my beer and drinking from it” kind of approach she has given me in the past. The accidental hand touching that has happened when we are in the kitchen washing the dishes. I must admit that there has always been this….sexual tension between the two of us?, or is that just my imagination?.

Either way how do I come to terms with this?. How do I react when I see him?, Do I give him a hug?Do I tell him I'm his father?. What the hell am I supposed to say?. Natasha is just there. Looking out the window, quiet, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She doesn't look at me, and I get it. It's weird. The whole thing is just..painful?. So many things come into perspective. Now is not just me in this world alone, now I have someone that has a little bit of me and to be honest that just….changes everything?. How do we even go forward from this?

The automatic doors of the living room area opened, and when my eyes shot up my heart fell to my stomach. Because I felt like it stopped beating. Fury came in with his signature black leather coat and his eyepatch in place, holding the hand of the little boy. He looks tall for his age, and his hair is a bit long. The sandy color covering his head was also keeping me away from looking into his eyes, his stare was on the floor. He was moving his hand up and down. A soft humming sound coming from him, a continuous one. His jeans were faded ones, his dark blue t-shirt didn't have any wrinkles. And for a brief moment, I found the courage to smile. His mere presence is strong. 

Out of instinct I looked towards Natasha’s direction. She is as speechless as I am, her hand now over her chest, covering her heart. I can see the slight watery tears accumulating on her emerald spheres, yet none were dropped. Fury released his hand and it automatically went inside the pocket of his jeans. He still didn't look at us, as if we were invisible. 

“ Alright Nick, I want to introduce you to some...special people”

“People?”

“ Friends”

“ Friends?”

“ Yes, come on”

They stepped further into the room and I managed to stand up from my place on the couch. The same couch Natasha and I spent so many nights talking about everything and nothing at the same time.My knees are shaking and I realized I've never been so nervous in my whole life. He finally looked at me, his eyes green...like Natasha’s. His stare was lost, like trying to make sense of what is going on. 

“ This is my friend Steve”

“ Steve”

He repeated my name. And it sounded powerful coming from him. The most wonderful noise I've ever heard. He already has power over me. I extended my hand to shake his, but he looked at the floor. Humming his soft sound, moving his hand up and down. Next thing I know, she is next to me, Natasha that is; kneeling down, extending her arm as well, but this time, he shook it. And Natasha dropped those tears she was holding. I saw them slide down her cheeks. 

“ Im Nick”

“ I know” She managed to say despite the floating visible tears and the cracked raspy voice” Im Natasha”

“ Im Nick”

He repeated. His stare now on the floor again. His humming sound was audible and I want to know what exactly is going on. Is like he is there, but he isn't?. He is too distracted, playing with the hem of his shirt, sitting on the couch and leaning back. He closed his eyes, his hand movements starting to increase. Maybe he was anxious?

“ Is Ok Nick, these are friendly people”

The rough voice of Fury calmed him a bit, Natasha sat down next to him but not too closed, giving him space. And I could tell all she wanted was to hug him so tight and never let him go,deep down so did I. But unfortunately we can't...and it's killing me. 

“ I need to go to the control room, but I'm gonna leave you with Steve and Natasha, they are friendly ok” The kid nodded and out the doors Fury went. This was awkward to say the least.Natasha motioned with her head for me to sit down, and I did on the coffee table in front of him. What do I say?, what do I do?, I feel like I'm sweating. But Natasha looked composed, her hand was on the boy’s knee and she caressed him slowly. Shortly his humming stopped and his movements were slower. He is comfortable around Nat and I don't blame him...but I am jealous, the fact that he has not acknowledged me yet stun me deep inside. 

“ Nick...what's your favorite color?” He took his time to look around, until he said proudly “Blue”

“ You know...that’s Steve’s favorite color”

“Hmmm” Is all he managed to say and Nat looked happy with his answer, she didn't want to rush him or pressure him. It was like we were sitting with him with a barrier in the middle...so close yet...so far.

“ How old are you Nick?” We knew the answer, but I get it, she is making conversation. Anything at this point that could alleviate this awkward situation.

“ Six”

“ Wow, you are big!” Her enthusiasm was genuine, she wiped away the tears with her left hand. 

“ hmmm”

“ So…” I cleared my throat “ What's your favorite toy champ?”

“ I'm not champ, Im Nick” I smiled apologetically, seeming like i cant get it right with him. 

“ What do you like to do?, do you like to play?” Natasha tried

“ I like my toy gun” of course he did. Sure on the outside he might look like me, but apparently on the inside he is all Nat. Reserved. 

“ that's awesome buddy!, maybe we can play, the three of us!”

“ Im not buddy, Im Nick”

“ Of course you are” I whispered a bit irritated, scratching my beard a bit, and Natasha gave me a look...not just any look, but...the look. “Sorry”

But he'll I'm new to all this, what does she want from me?.

“ Why don't we go outside?, walk for a bit?” she tried, trying to ease the air.

“ Next to the stream?”

“ you like the stream?”

“ YES!, I love water, grandpa Nicky takes me all the time”

I couldn't contain my chuckle at the sound of Furys nickname. Natasha only ignored and we followed the boy's lead. He knew his way around this compound. When we exited the big concrete building, a breeze of cold air hit us hard, but he didn't complain, apparently he liked it. Natasha followed him suit, and I followed the both of them, steady not going too fast. We walked about half a mile, in pure silence until we saw and heard the stream. The water was hitting the rocks and the high trees covered much of the sun. Something about the whole scenery is peaceful. He sat down on one of the large rocks, looking at the water, Natasha sat down next to him, without touching him and in front of me was the most beautiful picture I have ever seen. she is incredible, and he is ours, nothing can change that. 

“ You are not cold?”

“ hmmm”

He didn't answer and she did not pressure him. She let him be, however when she saw the way he shriveled, her arm went around his small shoulders, at first his form got rigid, taking in little by little the sensation of her touch, but then he relaxed, the humming sound coming to a stop. 

“ Can we stay here?”

“ for as long as you want” She answered, and she looked at me, smiling sadly. She probably can sense me being weird. But she motioned for me to come sit down next to him anyways, and I did. At first he scurred more towards her side, but then he relaxed and this was good progress. 

“ You know, I Like the water too”

“ hmmm you do?”

“ I do”

“ you swim?”

“ Absolutely, how bout you?”

“ I don't know how”

“ Steve can teach you,right Steve?” I get it, she is trying to help me.

“ I can...if you want”

He nodded in agreement, and that just made me the happiest freaking person in the universe. He actually wants something from me, something I can give him, something for us to actually bond over. 

“ I I I have to ask grandpa Nicky"

" I'm sure he will be ok with it"

"Hmmmm fish live here"

" Yes they do, freshwater fish" Natasha stated matter of factly, he just sat there. Quiet and looking at the water. He doesn't seem bothered by anything, and maybe that is a good thing. The world is cruel after all.

" Is 11:04" he mentioned looking at his watch. A very protuberant chrome looking watch, one too big for his wrist,one that I could recognize anywhere. It was the watch Sam gave me for my birthday two years ago...in my original timeline anyways.

" Where...where did you get that?" I managed to ask, swallowing hard.

" Grandpa Nicky gave it to me….hmmm it was my dad's...my dad die"

The air got sucked out of my lungs at his statement. We knew this, we knew he thinks we are both dead but listening to him saying it kills me. What the hell do we say to this statement?.

" Well...Nick, sometimes things are not always how they seem. "

" What do you mean?" He asked Natasha now intrigued.

" That this world...this, universe is very... complicated, time nowadays is a state of mind. Maybe someday you will see him again"

"Hhhmmmm"

We stayed here. For maybe two hours. Speaking about random things, things that Natasha asked him and he answered, mostly to her but once in a while he would look at me rapidly. He is mine. He is my son, My boy; and my heart is starting to fill with happiness regardless of how messed up things are right now, I have him to look after.

Natasha has avoided direct eye contact with me, sure she will give me a quick glance, but not like I'm used to, and I get it. This whole situation is confusing and we are too new to this, we don't want to hurt each other much less hurt him by getting him involved in whatever her and myself are going thru.

After what felt like forever, he suddenly stood up. Signaling with his hand that we should go back, and we didn't argue. We just slowly started to walk back, Nat grabbed his hand and he let her, but when I tried to grab his other hand, he refused, yanking it away. Either way I decided to stay quiet and just think thru my frustrations. Back in the day,.in the 40's that is; mothers and fathers didn't tolerate this type of behavior, hell, if I would do that to my dad he would probably beat the hell out of me, but times change...this isn't the 40's anymore, besides...I just need to be patient.

Fury was standing with hands behind his back in front of the entrance of the compound. A black SUV was waiting for him, Maria Hill in the driver's seat. 

"Grandpa Nicky!" He yelled running towards him. 

" Did you have fun?"

" Yes we did!"

" Go inside the car, aunt Maria has the AC low just how you like it" Without giving us another glance, he did as he was told.

" How did it go?"

" Good"

"Bad" we both answer at the same time. Looking at each other. Her right eyebrow raised and I decided to just ignore it. 

" I'm guessing you guys have...things to talk about. Call me if you need me, I do not think it is smart for the kid to stay here with you yet, I'm sure you can understand that."

He said walking away and disappearing into the SUV. Next thing you know is only her and me, and the look on her face just told me that an argument was about to start.


End file.
